Jadekat Week Day 6: Misinformed
by bardofspace
Summary: {Edited} Karkat is worried about Jade because she didn't come home from the fancy dress party the night before.


Karkat tried to ring Jade for the sixth time as he walked into the bedroom of their apartment, but she didn't pick up. He knew she was at some fancy dress party with Rose, Kanaya, and some of the other girls, so he supposed he shouldn't worry too much. They were having a "girls night out", whatever the fuck that meant, but she said she would come home, and it has nearly half one in the morning. He was exhausted. He flopped down onto the bed, not able to keep his eyes open a second longer.

* * *

A loud obnoxious ringing roused Karkat from his sleep. He couldn't think of anyone who would call him at this ungodly hour.

"Hi Rose." He answered lazily.

"Hello Karkat, I was just wondering if Jade got home okay. She didn't answer when I rang her." She explained. Karkat jumped out of bed and went to check their apartment.

"I didn't hear her come in last night." He told her, looking the sitting room and kitchen. "She didn't come home. I thought she would be with all of you."

"No, she left early in a taxi and said she was going home." What is something's wrong? Karkat began to feel sick. Where was she?

"What if something happened to her, Rose?"

"Look, let's not jump to conclusions just yet. Knowing Jade, she's probably asleep in Johns house. I'm sure she's fine." She reassured him. "She was a bit drunk, so maybe she just forgot to call you."

That didn't make him feel any better.

"What's that, Kanaya?" He heard Rose ask, then he heard some mumbling about Jade and a guy.

"What did Kanaya say?" Karkat asked, getting nervous.

"Nothing really… just that Jade was, well she was talking to some guy with a mustache dressed as a detective, last night before she left." Rose said slowly.

"WHAT? LIKE, WAS SHE LEAVING WITH HIM?"

"She doesn't know." She answered. "Let's stay calm, Karkat. I'll ring the other girls, how about you ring John?" She suggested. He took a deep breathe.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks, Rose."

He rang John twice before he actually answered. What was it with humans that made it so hard for them to answer their phones?

"Hey Karkat, what's up?"

"Is Jade there? She didn't come home last night." He asked quickly.

"Um… No. Sorry, she isn't here." Shit. Where the hell was she? What if she was hurt? What if she really did go off with that-

The was a loud bang on the door, and a voice he knew too well.

"Karkat, are you in there?"

"She's just here now. Thanks John." He hung up without giving John a chance to say goodbye. He went straight to open the door, and there she stood, in her pink fairy dress, make up smudged under her eyes.

"Where the hell have you been!"

"I went to Jake's house with Jane. Sorry I didn't ring, I lost my phone in the club." She said, heading straight to the kitchen.

"That's it? You were gone all night and all I get is "Sorry I lost my phone"? Do you know how worried I was? I thought you were hurt, or with some mustached detective douche-"

"You mean Jane?" She cut in, raising an eyebrow at him, as she filled a glass with water.

"What?" Now he was confused.

"Jane was dressed as some French detective from the 1940's who had this curled mustache." She pointed out, taking a drink.

"Oh."

"Oh?" She asked. "Oh, what?"

"Oh, nothing."

"You didn't seriously think that I went off with a strange guy last night?" She asked, rubbing her forehead.

"Maybe…"

"For God sake, Karkat!"

"Sorry! But I hadn't heard from you all night!"

"You should still trust me!"

"I do trust you, but that's not the point!" He argued. "The point is I hadn't heard from you and no one knew where you were! You could have been hurt for all I knew!"

"You're right." She sighed. Honestly, Karkat hadn't expected her to admit it, she's always been so head strong, but he guessed this time was different. "I'm sorry for making you worry like that. It won't happen again."

"I'm sorry for thinking you went off with a mustached douche bag."

She just laughed.

"Yeah, where did that even come from?" She asked.

"I was misinformed by Rose, who was misinformed by Kanaya, who was misinformed by, coincidence I guess?" He said.

"Right, like a whole trail of misinformation lead to that conclusion."

"Yep." He agreed. "Pretty much." Just then, his phone started to ring.

"It's Rose." He told her.

"Do you mind if I talk to her? I told her I would ring her when I got home, but I didn't get to."

"Here." He said, handing it to her.

"Thanks." She said to him as she answered.

"Hey Rose, what's this about me running away with some mustached Sherlock?" She joked.


End file.
